


Sous un autre Soleil

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'un Sourire [2]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Nothing explicit, Other, Physical Abuse, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC/OC, oc relationship - Relationship
Series: Origine d'un Sourire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769494





	1. Sourire Acide

« Tout » … le mot que personne ne devrait jamais dire lorsqu’un être pareil pose cette question.  
  
  


La réponse donnée par ma voix fut rapide … sur un ton aigre-doux que je n’aurais jamais pu utiliser, comme une cuillère de miel de Zarlath sur un citron de feu du Sud-Est … « Ô ma merveilleuse petite … j’avais raison. J’ai senti dans cette larme que tu pourrais soulager mon cœur »

C’est le moment où j’ai commencé à sentir la peur monter en moi et à douter du fait qu’elle m’aide.« Ne t’inquiète pas belle enfant, tu m’offres tout de ton plein gré ? Tu vas vivre ma douce petite désespérée … ma Zetsubō » ma voix me dit alors, comme si elle avait à nouveau entendu mes pensées.

Je ne comprenais pas … pourquoi m’appelait-elle ainsi ? Comme si je pressentais quelque chose, mon esprit s’insurgea et j’essayai de m’éloigner, mais mon corps ne bougeait pas d’un millimètre … « Aller bouge ! Bouge ! Pitié… » m’admonestais-je. Et après un instant d’éternité mes pieds se décidèrent enfin à bouger … mais c’est pour me voir, avec horreur, avancer au lieu de reculer.

Je m’affolais, essayai de hurler de toutes mes forces, de reculer … et alors que mon cœur reste lent et calme et mes pieds me font entrer dans le cercle d’invocation.

« Voici mon cadeau pour toi ma douce » dit alors ma voix. Une terreur absolue m’étreint lorsque de la déchirure en train de se refermer une étrange lumière d’un vert maladif illumine alors la pièce et que dans les recoins les ombres se mettent à remuer comme des insectes ténébreux.

Vous savez cette impression dans un mauvais rêve, lorsqu’un monstre vous poursuit mais que quels que soient vos efforts pour fuir vous sentez qu’il vous rattrape ? Eh bien mon monstre avait posé la main sur moi et me forçait à regarder.

  
  


Ma bouche se rouvrit à nouveau pour parler, mais cette fois dans un Ancien Royaume bien plus fluide que tout ce que j’ai pu utiliser jusque-là et surtout avec cette espèce d’accent désagréable qui fait frissonner sans que l’on sache pourquoi.  
Comment ma bouche, une bouche humaine pouvait-elle parler de cette voix ?  
« Moi. Lypothimie, Masque de la Mélancolie… » dit-elle en alors que ses … mes mains, dégrafèrent ma ceinture.

Ce n’était pas le démon que j’avais appelé ! Comment était-ce possible ?

« … 12ème Âme du Typhon du Cauchemar, t’arrache à ta mortalité ». poursuivit-elle en laissant tomber ma tunique au sol, m’exposant nue à la lueur de plus en plus vive.

Âme du Typhon du … Le Titan Hegra ! Non, je … aucun humain ne peut appeler un troisième cercle … cela ne se peut !

« Je t’accorde la santé, la longévité et l’éveil à la vérité. En échange je prends … tout » finit-elle en me faisant tomber à genoux et en commençant à me faire caresser mon intimité alors que les ombres dansantes grandissaient … se rapprochaient.  
Mais ce n’est ni peur, ni dégoût que je ressentis à ce moment-là, non, juste un horrifiant mélange de plaisir et d’une tristesse aussi insondable que le brasier viridien qui commençait à brûler ma peau … littéralement.

Alors qu’elle faisait croître un plaisir que je refusais de toutes mes forces, mais que mon corps semblait accepter en vibrant, j’aperçus avec horreur ma peau se couvrir d’immondes cloques purulentes en partant de mes marques honnies.

Et dire que je pensais avoir souffert le martyr avec le grand mal qui me rongeait les entrailles. Quelle triste plaisanterie comparé à ce feu vert-de-gris qui semblait se rependre sur et en moi, brûlant tout sur son passage. J’avais osé comparer mes douleurs à des piques chauffées au feu ? Ha !  
Comment mon corps pouvait-il encore ressentir du plaisir … ressentir quoi que ce soit d’autre que souffrance ? Et pourtant, j’étais là, me masturbant contre mon gré alors que je rôtissais vive du dehors et du dedans.

A mesure que l’orgasme approchait tous mes moments de peur, de doutes, de haine, de colère. Tous ces moments qui m’avaient détruite depuis le début de l’épidémie, le temple, mon village, mes parents, ma famille … la ville, ma maladie … abandon, peur, trahison … Jonquille … Hanso … tous me revenaient, brillants et ardents comme si je les revivais de nouveau. Tout ce qui m’avait conduite ici, tout ce qui m’avait mené sur le chemin de la déchéance … tous ces rêves détruits qui avaient nourri mon désespoir.

Et alors que tout tourbillonnait en moi, souvenirs meurtri, peine abyssale et souffrance indicible, mon corps joui dans une explosion de lumière émeraude jaunissante jaillissant de mon front alors que l’intégralité de ma peau tombe en lambeaux qui s’élèvent et s’évaporent en lumière, m’englobant de toute part jusqu’à ce que je ne finisse par ne voir que ça.  
  
  


Emportée par la jouissance je perdis pied, tout disparaissant autour de moi. Ne restait que la lumière.  
Lorsque les frissons diminuèrent, j’étais là, pantelante sentant des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues.  
Mes yeux étaient fermés, comme si mon traître de corps savourait les dernières bribes de sensations … mais pourquoi voyais-je encore la lumière ? Non … la lumière avait baissé en intensité et n’était plus omniprésente … elle m’environnait, mais venait maintenant d’au-dessus de moi. Je … elle, finit par rouvrir mes yeux et tout changea. J’étais agenouillée sur le sable. Un sable étrange, gris argenté et froid sous un ciel d’un bleu turquoise … et tout là-haut, bien campé dans ce ciel et semblant me regarder fixement … un soleil vert bordé de flammes jaunes et émeraudes … « NOOOON ! » hurlais-je dans mon esprit à m’en rendre folle.  
  
« Voyons voir comme tu es belle mon petit désespoir » Me lança-t-elle sur un ton sincère et moqueur à la fois. Elle tendit ma main et fit apparaître une sphère liquide et scintillante qui s’aplatit face à moi, se transformant en une espèce de psyché dans laquelle je me vis apparaître.  
  
  


J’aurai pu dire que finalement je n’avais pas changé, voir même que ma peau était intacte, ni flétrie, ni brûlée ni marquée d’une quelconque tache grise que mes courbes étaient peut-être même plus prononcées qu’avant et mes cheveux plus long et plus soyeux … mais non. La seule chose que je vis à ce moment-là et qui m’arracha un nouveau hurlement silencieux fut mon visage où mes yeux ambrés s’étaient ternis et surtout, surtout, cet immonde œil vert luisant légèrement ouvert au milieu de mon front.


	2. Sourire sous un Soleil Vert

Yozi-kin … elle m’avait appelé Yozi-kin. Voilà donc comment elle m’avait sauvé … voilà donc pourquoi j’avais cette apparence inhumaine. Elle avait fait de moi un sang-démon.  
  
  


J’avais appris, enfant, l’existence des sang-démon dans des contes populaire, les si mal famés rejetons d’enfer, nés de la copulation entre les mortels et les démons. Mais ce n’est que pendant mes années au temple et quelques lectures … pas vraiment de mon âge ou autorisée par les prêtres, que j’ai appris l’existence des Yozi-kin. Les humains nés entièrement normaux et changés … déchus, par un démon bien plus tard.  
Aux yeux de ceux qui savent, il est bien pire d’être un Yozi-kin qu’un rejeton … eux sont nés comme ça, pas les autres … un démon ne peut déchoir quelqu’un sans son accord … « Tout », oui je lui avais vraiment tout offert, mon honneur lorsque j’avais offert mon premier sang pour invoquer une de ses âmes, mon corps lorsqu’elle m’avait possédé en arrivant en lieu et place de celui que j’avais invoqué et maintenant mon humanité.

  
  


Voilà des heures et des heures que je ressassais ces pensées ainsi que mes actions. Que je repassais ma vie en boucle, que je m’insultais, hurlait, déprimait. Et des heures que je n’en retirais rien d’autre que plus de désespoir alors qu’au-dessus de moi, le soleil vert, immobile me regardait d’un air moqueur.

Le démon, Lypothymie, n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis je ne savais combien de temps. Elle avait semblé entendre ce que j’avais pensé lorsqu’elle avait pris possession de moi, mais depuis le début de notre marche dans le désert gris elle n’avait pas ouvert la bouche. Au bout d’un temps j’ai remarqué que je percevais une partie de ses émotions. Plus j’étais enragée plus elle était enjouée, allant jusqu’à sautiller dans le sable comme une enfant qui a trouvé un nouveau jouet et plus j’étais morne et déprimée, plus elle s’alanguissait.

Mais sa langueur était contagieuse tant la sensation de tristesse était incompréhensiblement plus forte et plus profonde que la mienne et je commençais aussi à sombrer … et lorsque cela se produisait, elle se caressait jusqu’à ce que l’extase lui fasse oublier son vide intérieur. L’effet fut radical et peut-être voulu, car horrifiée et dégoûtée je me concentrais sur des pensées plus violentes, rageant et l’insultant, lui intimant d’arrêter de me souiller.

Jamais elle ne me répondit, mais je sentis une pointe de satisfaction malsaine, une sensation de victoire qui n’était de toute assurance pas la mienne.

  
  


Combien d’heures ? Combien de jours avions-nous marché ?  
J’avais lu je ne sais combien de fois cette histoire des cinq jours de voyage dans le désert sans fin sans l’avoir vraiment compris. Pas le moindre vent, pas le moindre nuage et pas le moindre mouvement du soleil … jamais la nuit ne vint dans ce jour immuable.  
Le sable était toujours frais sous mes pieds mais le soleil chauffait. Certes moins que le nôtre, mais le manque d’eau et la marche sans interruption finirent par avoir raison de mon pauvre corps qui trébucha pour la seconde fois … mais cette fois ce n’est qu’avec grand-peine qu’elle arriva à se redresser sur mes jambes flageolantes.

Elle détesta cette situation au point que je sentis son mécontentement résonner en moi.  
Sa réaction fut déconcertante et plus qu’inquiétante. Elle s’allongea sur la pente de la dune qu’elle venait de dévaler, se mit dans une posture limite indécente et ferma les yeux, comme endormie.

Encore une fois, je remarquais que même les yeux de mon corps fermés, je voyais toujours le monde qui m’entourait … juste un peine plus vif.  
La raison de son faux endormissement au bout d’un certain temps. Une abomination innommable jaillit sans bruit du sable à quelque dizaine de mètres de nous, une espèce de scorpion de la taille d’un cheval dont le corps n’était pas chitineux et insectoïde, mais était un assemblage de torses d’apparence humaine, énorme et difforme pour la partie avant et de plus en plus petit jusqu’au bout de la queue relevée qui s’ornait d’une tête à la bouche distendue par un dard couleur ivoire. L’horreur marchait non sur des pattes, mais des jambes humaines et deux bras monstrueusement musclés se terminaient par des mains difformes imitant des pinces.

Alors qu’il approchait je voyais d’autre parties humaines émailler la créature, des yeux vides et glauques, des oreilles, des doigts s’agitant comme des poils et des … Non ! Pas ça par-dessus tout.  
Je ne le supporterais pas. Si cet être incohérent et répugnant me … me … je savais que ce qu’il restait de moi partirait en fumée à jamais.  
Mais, à mon grand soulagement, une fois la bête appâtée, ma geôlière, dont la satisfaction se fit sentir, ouvrit les yeux et se redressant le fixa intensément. Et sous mes yeux encore surpris à ce moment, l’abomination de pas loin d’une tonne et probablement capable d’arracher un homme en deux, s’agenouilla devant un petit bout de femme de même pas un mètre soixante, quarante kilos toute mouillée … et nue.

Après ce moment de panique totale suivit de cette scène limite cocasse et très parlante de l’écrasante présence de celle qui me contrôlait, le démon du désert tendit docilement une pince vers nous et elle monta prestement pour aller s’installer sur le dos, littéralement, de la bête qui se mit en route.

Cela ne régla qu’une partie du problème bien sûr … nous n’avions toujours ni eau, ni nourriture, mais après avoir attiré et dompté sa monture, ma geôlière s’occupa de ce souci en faisant une chose aussi inattendue que répugnante … elle arracha l’un des doigts qui dépassait et le mâchonna. J’aurais voulu pouvoir vomir au goût atroce et à l’idée de manger un doigt d’apparence humaine provenant du dos d’un démon, mais même ça je ne le pouvais. La bête, elle, grogna mais ne fit rien de plus et à ma surprise, non seulement la faim mais aussi la soif se dissipèrent.

  
  


Voilà donc comment se poursuivit et finit notre voyage. Elle se prélassait sur le dos de la bête, continuant son jeu avec mon corps si mes pensées lui déplaisait et grignotant un bout du monstre lorsque la faim ou la soif se faisant sentir.

Craignant qu’elle ne finisse par faire avec l’être, quelque chose d’encore plus immonde et dont la simple idée me donnait envie de mourir, je finis par prendre sur moi et fis mon possible pour contrôler mes émotions. Au bout d’un temps je ne ressentais plus que de la haine et de la colère.

Contre tous ceux qui m’avaient abandonné et à cause de qui j’avais fini ici. Contre elle qui après s’être joué de moi, jouait avec moi et surtout contre moi pour ne pas avoir été plus forte et simplement accepté la mort plutôt que choisir la déchéance.  
Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me haïr davantage … pourtant ce fut encore pire après qu’ait pointé dans mon esprit, la haine contre Hanso de m’avoir abandonné lui aussi et de ne pas m’avoir dissuadé d’explorer la bibliothèque du maître. Je me haïs de l’avoir haï, ne serais-ce qu’un instant et je me haïs d’offrir à ma geôlière un aperçu des seuls souvenirs que je chérissais encore au fin fond de mon âme.  
  
  


Après un temps qui me parut une éternité, à ressasser ces émotions de plus en plus négative et destructrices, je fus ramené à la réalité par deux choses.  
D’abord un bruit chuintant et sifflant accompagné d’un son que je ne connaissais pas à cette époque, le ressac. Puis, et surtout, la voix de ma geôlière … ma voix … qui lança un « Parfait. Tu es enfin prête ».  
Je compris alors que son manège avait un but … me dompter. Ces réactions à mes sentiments, ces jeux sales avec mon corps … Elle avait orienté mon cœur vers là où elle le voulait sans un mot et sans me braquer. J’avais marché droit vers mon collier d’esclave.  
J’aurais donné tout et plus encore pour pouvoir hurler … hurler et pleurer sous ce maudit Soleil vert moqueur et impassible.


	3. Sourire Domestiqué

Et c’est dans ces conditions que je vis pour la première fois la cité de Malféas. Je vous décrirais bien une cité si haute qu’elle se perdait dans le ciel et fermement accrochée aux falaises cyclopéennes surplombant une mer noire et agitée. Une ville dont les parties basses, plongées ces eaux sombres, fumaient et sifflaient à chaque vague qui venait s’écraser contre ses parois déchiquetées … mais eût-il encore fallu que tout cela soit beau et plaisant à regarder et surtout que mon esprit arrive à appréhender la moitié de ce qu’il voyait.

Et tout cela sans compter les démons volant, nageant, courant, rampant … et surtout bruyant, qui rendaient les abords de la cité et le bord de mer brouillant de vie.

Bordant la cité du côté où nous arrivions et descendant en cascade jusque sur les rives de la mer noire en contrebas, une vaste et luxuriante forêt d’argent dont le feuillage scintillait sous le soleil vert nous bloquait le chemin. Cette étrange forêt semblait s’étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, mais sans hésiter un instant, elle se dirigea droit vers la masse brillante.

  
  


La traversée de la forêt fut à la fois étrange, effrayante et banale. Oui je sais, le mélange est bizarre, mais voyez-vous, mis à part le côté vraiment étrange de ces arbres semblant fait d’argent allant du mat opaque au luisant et réfléchissant comme un miroir, c’était une forêt normale. En plus, comble du soulagement nous étions à l’ombre de la canopée et enfin pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée, je ne voyais plus le soleil vert. Je ne pus empêcher cette impression de promenade en sous-bois de s’installer … comme si mon cœur espérait, s’attendait à voir apparaître un endroit connu à chaque instant, ce sale traître.

Comme si la forêt réagissait à cela, ma perception des choses commença progressivement à changer. De simples détails d’abord, comme l’impression que les jeux de reflets étaient distordus, puis l’impression nette que mes reflets n’allaient pas toujours dans la direction qu’ils auraient dû prendre. Mais ce qui fit basculer de l’étrange à l’effrayant ce fut le moment où, passant devant un arbre au tronc vraiment large, je me vis dedans et me mis à hurler.  
Ma geôlière ne put, bien entendu, s’empêcher de réagir en s’arrêtant devant l’arbre, me forçant ainsi à contempler ce que je n’avais qu’aperçu sur la surface chatoyante. Le visage tuméfié et ramolli qui me fixait était difficilement reconnaissable. Le corps était couvert de taches grises et la peau déchirée à certain endroit. Son ventre était gonflé de gaz et une masse d’intestins noircis dépassait d’une déchirure … mais les yeux blanchis et glauques qui me regardaient avaient conservés une légère teinte ambrée … mes yeux. Une moi putride me regardait droit dans les yeux et malgré la vague d’horreur et de folie qui était en train de me submerger, je ne pouvais détourner le regard, ni fermer les yeux … pas sans que ma maîtresse ne m’y autorise.

Cette pensée eue un effet immédiat et à peine l’eus-je dite que je le regrettai. Le son clair d’un éclat de rire résonna entre les arbres. Il me fallut un temps fou pour comprendre que c’était ma voix que j’entendais. Un rire comme je n’en avais pas eu depuis ce qui me parut une éternité, simple, joyeux, dans lequel résonnait encore les dernières fragrances de l’enfance pas si lointaine … mais si c’était mon rire, ce n’était pas moi qui riais et la sensation de satisfaction et de fierté que je ressentis était celle du dresseur, fier d’avoir réussi à faire s’asseoir son chien pour la première fois.

C’est le moment où le collier vers lequel j’avais marché venait de se refermer sur moi.

Mon reflet morbide lui se recroquevilla et s’effaça dans les ondulations qui parcoururent le tronc sous l’effet du rire, comme la surface de l’eau sous le vent, pour être remplacé par ce qui était maintenant mon vrai reflet, celle que j’avais vu en arrivant dans le désert, cette version de moi à l’air plus âgée, plus ‘’fournie’’ en formes et aux longs cheveux soyeux. Je ne peux pas dire que cette version de moi m’aurait déplu en temps normal … mais cet horrible œil vert qui me fixait … cette fenêtre par laquelle elle me forçait à tout voir, tout le temps, sans échappatoire … cet œil était ma laisse et mon collier, la marque de honte qu’elle avait apposé dans ma chaire.

  
  


Après cet ‘’incident’’ je m’enfermais dans le mutisme, maugréant ma rancœur contre moi et ma geôlière. Je savais que cela lui plaisait sûrement, mais au moins je m’efforçais de na lui offrir aucune autre satisfaction que celle-là. Nous finîmes par arriver à ce qu’apparemment elle cherchait, un quai bordant une rivière de mercure. Elle s’avança sur le ponton et mordit notre pouce au sang … j’aurais aimé ne pas ressentir en plus de voir, mais ce n’est pas comme si ce n’était pas ce qu’elle souhaitait. Lorsque les gouttelettes de sang touchèrent la surface de la rivière métallique, des ondes rouges se rependirent, s’amplifièrent et un tourbillon de format.  
Du vortex une espèce de barque surgit lentement … elle était sans trop de surprise faite d’argent poli, mais surtout, le bastingage était décoré de la proue à la poupe de … moi. Mon buste actuel servait de figure de proue et mon visage de plus en plus jeune se succédaient jusqu’à l’arrière.

Elle prit place à bord et à peine installée, la barque se mit en mouvement toute seule, rejoignant d’abord le centre de la rivière elle se mit ensuite à avancer. Vite. De plus en plus vite. La sylve autour de moi ne fut rapidement plus qu’un flou argenté, d’ombre et de lumière jusqu’à ce que nous jaillissions hors du couvert de la frondaison filant comme un faucon fondant sur sa proie.  
Je pense que si j’avais eu le contrôle de mon corps … à ce moment je me serais sûrement faite dessus ! Nous étions toujours sur la rivière de mercure, mais celle-ci serpentait dans le vide, au-dessus des falaises et a des centaines de mètres au-dessus des flots noirs. Autour de nous, d’autre nappe de mercure s’entendaient de la forêt jusqu’à toutes se rejoindre vers là où nous nous dirigions. On aurait dit qu’un large cordon d’argent se tressait pour se diriger ensuite vers la cité colossale … ou un monstrueux cordon ombilical.

Lorsque notre rivière rejoignit les autre, nous nous retrouvâmes progressivement à voguer en ligne avec d’autre barques portant des démons en tout genre ainsi que quelques créatures étranges et scintillantes nageant dans le poison chatoyant et d’autre embarcations qui, de l’autre côté de la rivière, descendaient les flots en plongeant vers la forêt.  
Il était difficile pour moi de correctement apprécier tout cela avec les centaines de mètres de vide en dessous et l’approche rapide de la cité, surtout que plus nous approchions, plus l’air se remplissait de bruit, de cris, de démons en tout genre et plus la cité changeait. Ce que j’entraperçus un bref instant failli détruire mon esprit. Était-ce de la faute de cet œil maudit ? Une facétie de ma geôlière ? Je ne sais, mais durant un très bref instant je vis et compris que la ville gigantesque face à moi n’était qu’un fragment, qu’une partie de quelque chose de bien plus vaste, de plus infini.

J’avoue qu’à partir de là, bien que voyant toujours contre mon gré, mon esprit avait partiellement déserté la place et je ne me souviens plus grand-chose du reste du trajet jusqu’à la destination voulue par Lypothymie. Je me souviens juste de notre arrivé dans ce qu’elle appelait son palais de la chaire, un nom grandiloquent mais assez parlant malheureusement et assez tristement explicite de ce qu’il s’y passait parfois. Après tout … qu’est-ce qu’un démon à la puissance colossale, mais dépourvu de corps souhaite et désir par-dessus tout ? Qu’est-ce qu’un être symbolisant la tristesse et la langueur pouvait vouloir d’une simple mortelle si ce n’est un jouet ? Un animal domestique pour tromper son ennui ? Voilà ce que j’étais et que j’avais commencé à accepter … une chose.


	4. Fin d'un Sourire

La vie dans les temps qui suivirent, aurait pu être agréable si tout n’avait point été que contrainte et folie. Ma pauvre pensée, ma conscience et ma morale étaient encore celles d’une jeune humaine. Bien sur elle m’avait déjà, durant les cinq jours de notre voyage, manipulée, pervertie et torturée et ça, sans infliger une seule blessure à mon corps, mais j’étais encore globalement une jeune fille désespérée, qui se haïssait d’avoir bêtement haï ceux qui au final, comme elle, essayaient de survivre et dont la colère l’avait aveuglé au point de l’amener dans un lieu qui serait la fin de tout ce qu’elle était.

  
  


Lypothymie était un être inconsistant, même dans son propre monde. Voyez-vous elle était un démon d’une puissance terrifiante, mais elle n’avait pas d’existence physique, elle était … une émotion, une maladie de l’esprit. Mais cette mélancolie se languit de tout et surtout de ce qu’elle n’a pas et lorsqu’elle met la ‘’main’’ sur un habit de chair qui lui plaît … elle vit !

Elle n’a pas de domaine à proprement parlé de par sa nature, mais elle n’en possédait pas moins une gigantesque villa, peuplé de bruits et de murmures. Pas de serviteurs marchand humblement dans les couloirs, mais des ombres pâles marmonnant et pleurant sans cesse.

Perchée sur le bord d’une strate, nous avions d’un côté une immense terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur la mer noire bordée de la forêt d’argent et au-delà, le désert infini. Et de l’autre de multiples balcons donnant sur des rues différentes … et comme je finis par m’en rendre compte que ces balcons ne donnaient pas que sur des rues différentes, mais aussi sur des couches différentes.

Je ne dirais rien sur la qualité des décorations de la villa. Ses goûts étaient hétéroclites et l’art décoratif de Malféas est souvent horrifiant. Mais elle avait aussi des œuvres de Création, quelques peintures et sculptures. Mais ce qui ne put qu’attirer mon attention, malgré le fait que je leur devais d’être là … des livres. La villa avait une magnifique bibliothèque. Et mettant de côté les œuvres en peaux humaines ou démoniaques, il y avait de nombreuses ouvrages anciens dont certains noms ne m’étaient connu que cité dans des parchemins que j’avais lus au temple.

  
  


Mais malheureusement, bien que Lypothymie adorait lire, comme je l’appris plus tard, elle avait surtout envie de profiter de son nouveau corps fraîchement acquis et ‘’épater la galerie’’. J’étais plus qu’un simple objet après tout. J’étais la cerise sur le gâteau, le costume lui permettant de vivre et de lutter contre sa langueur.

Et ainsi les premiers temps ne furent que réceptions, fêtes et banquets. Je découvris la parodie que certain démons appellent vie mondaine. Bien sur, Lypothymie étant elle-même le haut du panier, une Incontestable comme tous les troisièmes cercles, nous ne recevions bien sûr que des Citoyens, les seconds cercles et quelques premiers hors du commun s’étant imposés par divers moyens, et quelques Incontestables accompagnés par leurs serfs ainsi qu’à ma grande surprise ce que les démons appellent les Étrangers, des extérieurs qui se sont trouvé une place dans cette société abracadabrantesque.

Je vous laisse le plaisir d’imaginer ce que nous pouvions manger d’étrange, mauvais et parfois remuant dans cet endroit où l’on peut utiliser une espèce de démon qui vous avale et vous défèque pour voyager entre les strates de la ville.

Les alcools quant à eux étaient étonnements bons, mais avaient souvent la fâcheuse idée de nous plonger dans des états étranges, plus proche de l’hallucination et du délire que de l’ivresse. J’en serais presque venu à apprécier ces breuvages qui seuls arrivaient à altérer ma conscience et, tous, mes sens pour me permettre le temps d’une ‘’soirée’’ de ne plus vraiment voir ce monde incohérent et de ressentir autre chose que le désespoir s’ils n’avaient pas eu justement cet effet. Car c’est dans ces moments d’ivresse émotionnelle que je finis malheureusement par découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire lorsqu’elle décida de prendre du plaisir avec la mienne … et certains invités.  
Redescendre de son petit nuage psychédélique à cause de sensations étranges pour prendre conscience que vous êtes en train de copuler avec un être non humain et que vous considéreriez comme passablement dérangeant d’aspect en temps normal … voir cette chose grogner au-dessus de moi, le sentir en moi … je pense que c’est probablement ce moment précis qui encra cette peur mêlée de dégoût des relations intimes que j’ai toujours aujourd’hui et qui entrepris de détruire ce qu’il restait de moi.

Comble de l’ironie … ce n’était même pas un démon. Je ne l’appris que plus tard et après plusieurs actes charnels avec lui, qu’il était l’Ambassadeur de la cité maudite, Gardien des Exilés. Pour faire simple, l’être le plus haï dans le royaume démoniaque, le Dieu envoyé de Yu-Shan comme ambassadeur et porte-parole des tous puissants Incarnas et vivant ici pour leur rappeler à tous leur statut de prisonniers et de vaincu.  
Apparemment Lypothymie avait parié avec d’autre Incontestables que la fraîcheur d’un corps jeune et tendre de Création et quelques promesses bien placées suffiraient à le faire déchoir. Ayant trouvé son outil elle avait voulu voir si elle avait raison … et bien oui, elle avait raison. Le premier être avec qui elle m’avait fait coucher, un ‘’glorieux’’ Dieu de la cité éternelle, est aujourd’hui un de ses serviteurs.

Mais s’il fut le premier, il ne fut pas le dernier. Heureusement pour moi, si Elle aimait le plaisir du sexe, il était trop passager à son goût et Elle lui préférait apporter souffrance émotionnelle et destruction à ceux qui avaient le malheur d’attirer son attention. Bien sur un bon outil s’utilise de temps en temps sur les bonnes personnes … surtout un outil qui doit tout voir et tout ressentir en toute circonstance et dont on nourrit ainsi le désespoir.

  
  


Je ne sais pas combien d’années j’eus à supporter tout cela, sans dormir, sans vieillir, sans que jamais mon corps ne s’habitue aux douleurs des abus en tout genre ni ne souffre des affres de l’ignominie de ma situation. Tout ce qui pouvait m’être infligé lorsque nous allions dans les demeures d’autres puissant en tant qu’invités semblait s’évanouir lorsque nous revenions chez Elle  
  
Je ne dus le salut de mon esprit qu’à mon désir d’apprendre. Apprendre tout en plus encore, tout ce que je pouvais sur eux, ce monde, l’essence, la magie et trouver un moyen de me libérer, de me venger. Et ce désir je le dois à cette voix dans ma tête qui m’y a aidé, cette voix qu’elle n’entendait pas et qui me conseillait parfois, me consolait souvent.

Je ne lui fis pas confiance tout de suite bien sur, pensant avoir affaire à une nouvelle torture facétieuse de ma geôlière. Mais mes doutes finirent par s’estomper, car jamais Elle n’aurait pu avoir ce comportement maternel dans ses mots, Elle aurait été incapable de ne pas être égoïste et négative. Or la voix n’était peut-être pas toujours là quand j’en avais besoin, mais ses mots rassurant m’ont toujours aidé même après coup, m’ont toujours soutenu. Sans elle je ne serais probablement pas là aujourd’hui et l’idée de me libérer ne m’aurait même pas effleurer.

Je ne savais pas qui était cette voix … ma dernière étincelle de conscience ? Une entité bienveillante ? Ma folie ? Mais ce que je sais c’est que cette voix m’avait interpellé un jour alors qu’un livre parlant de la sorcellerie et des miracles de Brigid était ouvert sur un pupitre à côté de celui qu’Elle lisait. Cette voix m’avait arraché à mes pensées au seul et unique moment de mon existence ou pendant un instant j’ai pensé à moi-même en tant que Zetsubō, ce jour où pendant un bref moment, Sourire est vraiment morte.


End file.
